The doors of a transport vehicle are often sealed after closure of the doors during a checking procedure (clearance) with a seal applied to each of the doors. The seals provide visual indicators that the doors are closed at a certain point of time and not have been opened later on. In logistic centers, seals may be applied to doors of trucks, train wagons etc. to provide a visible sign to the receiving center, that the transport vehicle (at least the storage volume for the transported freight) is not opened during transport, in case of unbroken seals. The seals prevent non-authorized opening of doors to secure the freight loaded to the transport vehicle. Additionally, or in the alternative,—the sealing procedure is part of a release procedure, in the case of transports with security standards. As an example, aircrafts are released to be allowed to leave the airport. Open doors during take-off and during the flight are a severe safety problem. Therefore, all doors of the aircraft are closed and checked before releasing the aircraft for taking-off (clearance). Typically, one or more airport employees visually check all doors of each aircraft and attach an adhesive tape across each closed door at the outer side. The adhesive tape provides a visual indicator that the particular door is checked and closed. In parallel, the airport employee fills out a paper check list to record in writing the executed check procedure. After completing the check procedure, the paper check lists are archived. The airport provides an adapted check list per aircraft type, since the number and the location of doors differs between different aircraft types, which involves costly administrative effort. Furthermore, because the checking procedure does not support finding doors, to find the location of all doors can be difficult for some aircraft types. Additionally, already checked doors with attached tape might be opened later. Such re-opened doors may stay open unnoticed. The checking procedure is time-consuming. Eventual doubts about the correct execution of the check procedure involve a repeated second check procedure leading to time delays in the clearance of aircrafts for subsequent take-off. The listed disadvantages also apply to other transport vehicles.